fragiledreamsfandomcom-20200214-history
Seto
Seto is a young boy who ventures out into the world after his caretaker passes away. He inherits a blue stone and is left instructions to head for a red tower to the east where other survivors may or may not be at. Throughout Seto's travels he meets people and spirits alike, but not as many living humans as he would have liked. Thought his travels he finds small items filled with memories of people from the past. Character Info Seto is a teenager who seems to have been sheltered for most of his life. He is not used to being alone and desires companionship so he can have someone to talk to and share discoveries with. For as long as he can remember, Seto lived with an old man who took care of him. They lived in an observatory together until one day his father figure died. 'Personality' Seto keeps a relatively light outlook on life despite being through tough times. He is a some-what quiet and shy young man, gentle in speech and friendly to those he meets. Even with the hardships he faces, he overcomes them and remains optimistic on finding the silver-haired girl and other survivors. He enjoys being around others like Ren and Sai to keep from being lonely and is very trusting to others, doing what he can to aid others. He seems to be serverely hurt each time one of his friends dies or shuts down (PF and Crow) and in rememberance of them, he keeps a moment which he holds close to him at all times. He is shown to be extremely upset when seperated with his locket. Seto seems extremely forgiving to those who hurt him. One example was when Crow stole his locket and searched through his precious momentos, but he is shown to be crying when he thought Crow was dead and thankful he wasn't alive. Story The Beginning Seto's journey begins shortly after the mysterious old man who took care of him passes away, leaving the young man to bury the body. He then finds a letter addressed to him from the elderly man telling that the time he had with Seto was the only time he really enjoyed life. The old man left a strange blue stone, which enables Seto to see spirits. The letter also leaves instructions telling Seto to head east of the lab to "reach a tall, red tower." Time passes and Seto finds himself at the entrance to old subway station. A lone singing voice, a strange thing to hear in the decaying world, attracts Seto's attention. On an old, collapsed pillar sits a girl with silver hair. She's startled by the squeaking of a toy Seto steps on and falls to the ground. Worried, Seto dashes to her side and checks to see if she is alive. Touching her cheek awakens and frightens her. The girl flees shortly after leaving Seto to linger on the thought of having seen and touched another human. Getting over the shock of touching living skin, Seto gets up and he runs after her into the station. The Abandoned Station and the Azubai Mall After running into the station, he hears a call for help, which he is obliged to seek out. He finds a robot backpack named Personal Frame, who becomes his first companion. PF, in debt of gratitude, helps Seto get through the station. They find a paper crane Together the two escape and navigate through the station until they reach the surface where PF tells him that she might know the silver-haired girl. PF calculates the next location and the two decide to head towards an underground mall to see if they can find her, not before freein the spirit of a girl trapped in the storage room. After they get the key from the girl, they travel to the mall where Seto attempts to find the girl. They end up searching a the whole mall, unable to find the girl, but they do manage to find grafiti that the girl had left behind. Upon reaching the ladder to the surface, Seto laments on how helpful PF was, despite her opinion on being unhelpful. Personal Frame then tells Seto that her battery is running out. Seto and PF have one last conversation together. As she dies, PF asks for Seto's name and he obliged to her dying wish. Remorseful of PF's death, Seto keeps her screw as a momento and builds a burial for her near the ladder to the surface. Seto then grudgingly goes on his own again to the surface which leads to an abandoned carnival. The Lunar Hill Fun Land Upon arriving at the carnival, Seto is encountered by a boy who claims his name is Crow. Crow starts rudely introducing himself to Seto and begins bullying the young boy. Crow then steals Seto's prized locket and runs off, saying if that Seto wanted it back, he needed to catch him first. Seto follows Crow througout the amusement park. After walking across the abandoned roller coaster, Seto finds him in front of a gate. Crow then tricks Seto into falling into an abandoned storange under the amusement park. While Seto was there, he finds a book titled ''Pirate Isle ''which he finds out that Crow is renacting the events in the book. After escaping the underground storage, Seto encounters Crow once more on top of the ferris wheel and he forces Seto to battle an angry spirit (boss). Upon defeating the spirit, Seto scales the ferris wheel in hopes of getting his locket back. Upon reaching the top, Crow taunts Seto that he will never give his locket back. Crow then misteps and falls of the ferris wheel. In mid-fall, Crow tosses Seto his locket back and he falls through the roof of a bumper car attraction. Seto quickly calls out for him and goes to his side. Upon seeing Crow's unmoving body, Seto starts to break down again, most possibly because he cannot stand to let someone die again, especially after the loss of his close short-lived companion, PF. Seto clams down after he realizes that Crow was alive. They both share a laugh and sit down together to have a conversation. Together they share a conversation, involving the purpose of thier journey in life. Crow gives Seto a momento, a skull ring, which Seto carries along with his other momentos of those who have passed. Crow suddenly gives Seto a kiss, which Seto was highly surprised with. Seto claims that the kiss was his first kiss, but Crow explained that he had read it in a book and thought it was an act of friendship. Seto calms down and asks of they would ever meet again. Crow confirms it with a quote from the book and the two friends part ways. Appearance Seto is a 15 year old boy with a reddish-brown hair with dark blue eyes. He wears a light blue parka with a rusted red metal cylinder strapped with leather around his waist to his torso, black pants and worn out brown shoes underneath and wears a pendant given by his late grandfather that holds valuable things to him. At one point, he did wear Personal Frame on his back, but he left her behind in a burial after she died. Relationships Personal Frame (PF) Seto first saves her from malfunctioning in the station after she was abandoned by her previous owner. He seems to enjoy her company and depended on her to help navigate through the station and mall. Seto promised PF that they would see a white crane together some day, but the promised was unfurfilled when PF died. Seto seems to find it amusing when PF seemed jelous that he seeked the silver-haired girl. PF seems to care very much for Seto's well being, even to the point of lying to him saying that they would make it despite her calculations. Despite thier short adventure together in search of the silver-haired girl, Seto admits that he liked having PF around and was extremely distraught when PF 'died'. He furfilled her last wish to know his name and gives an emotional farewell to his short-lived companion, embracing her once last time. Seto had made a small burial for her near the ladder to the surface. He keeps a screw that has fallen off from her as a memento, which he carries with him throughout the rest of his life. She is mentioned many times throughout Seto's adventure by Seto, hinting that Seto never forgot about her. Crow Seto first meets Crow in an abandoned carnival where Crow acts out a scene from a pirate book he read. Crow steals his locket, filled with momentos from people who have passed on. Seto then chases Crow all over the carnival, and eventually catches him. Despite Crow's rude first encounter, Seto seems geniuely concerned when he thought Crow had died falling off the ferris well and is relieved that he survived somehow. It was then revealed that Crow was just joking and he was going to give Seto back his locket. Crow and Seto have a conversation and share thier purpose in thier own journeys. Crow gives Seto another momento, which is a skull ring and they are ready to part ways. Crow then surprisingly kisses Seto in the mouth, which shocks Seto, but he calms down when he realizes that it was a kiss of friendship and not romance. The two part ways and promise to meet each other again. Gallery fragile_conceptart_1lvWZ.png fragile_farewell_ruins_of_the_moon_conceptart_kQ9uc.gif|Seto concept art fragile_farewell_ruins_of_the_moon_conceptart_UUaEG.jpg fragile-update-20081201025617894_640w.jpg|Seto as he appears in the game PF1280.jpg|Seto with Personal Frame Fragile farewell ruins of the moon conceptart miLQt.jpg|Seto and Ren on the Japanese cover 04b.jpg|Seto as seen in the Fragile Dreams manga tumblr_ksngnaK8oO1qzp9weo1_400.jpg|Seto and Ren Category:Characters